


Indices

by Katherine



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket dragged his find into Groot's area, thumped it down on the nearest shelf, and declared triumphantly, "I got a book."</p><p>"I am Groot?" Groot asked.</p><p>"About you. Mostly. There's only one of me, but you, now we know you're a Flora Colossus, can be looked up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indices

Rocket dragged his find into Groot's area, thumped it down on the nearest shelf, and declared triumphantly, "I got a book."

"I am Groot?" Groot asked.

"About you. Mostly. There's only one of me, but you, now we know you're a Flora Colossus, can be looked up." Rocket rummaged in his vest, took out his second-best multiple-tool, then decided to give Groot the very best and swapped the tool for his favourite. He tuned it to the hardly ever used writing-on-paper function. Then wrote on the first empty page with a few blots and one inky half fingerprint:  
_Rocket's book about Groot._

"Actual paper," Rocket said with a shrug. "But that's what they had, and hey there's lots of space to write around the edges, and a bunch of blank pages at the back. After the emergencies section, which means next time you get sliced and get blood—or is that sap—all over the place, I'll maybe have more of an idea what to do."

Propping the book open at the page he'd already folded down to mark the place, Rocket told Groot, "Now I'm going to look you over, check what matches up. Head to toe." After a brief squinting at the labelled diagram on the page in front of him, he corrected himself, "Crown to roots, actually."

 

Drax found Rocket poking through the tools left out on what they all called (behind his back, they thought, but Rocket had heard them at it) Rocket's workbench. Gamora suggested leaving it alone or there might be an explosion; Peter had not seemed intimidated by the prospect.

"Checking if my laser sight has a less lasery measuring option," Rocket said, since Drax's standing silently nearby usually meant he wanted to know what was going on. "For measuring Groot. He's probably big as he's going to be again, hasn't put a foot in that last big pot for weeks. But I want to note down whatever the number is now."

Drax suggested, "Groot could stand against a wall, and you mark the top of him. Then measure floor to the mark. And again, next year, to know how much he has grown." Drax turned away with one of his _that was a thing I did before my people were killed_ expressions. Rocket mostly ignored those.

"I'll try that this time," Rocket said. "Get the measuring done, then start on the reading part of it all."


End file.
